In migrating hundreds and thousands of servers into the cloud, due to the resource limitation in a POD (Point of Delivery) design, the migration will result in multiple PODs, possibly across multiple data centers. A POD is a module of network, compute, storage, and application components that work together to deliver networking services. Each of the multiple PODs should have a firewall. In migrating servers into the cloud, the servers are grouped into multiple groups, each of which can be fitted into a single POD; therefore, a firewall for the servers is migrated into multiple firewalls for the PODs. In the migration process, the firewall rules for the single firewall are migrated into new firewall rules for different PODs.